Security systems are generally known. Such systems are typically used to protect a secured area against intruders. In most cases, the secured area is surrounded by a physical barrier (e.g., a fence, the walls of a building, etc.). One or more portals (e.g., doors, windows, etc.) through the physical barrier may provide access points for authorized persons.
One or more sensors may be located around the secured area in order to detect intruders. The sensors may be coupled to an alarm panel within the secured area. Upon the detection of an intruder, the alarm panel may sound a local audible alarm to alert authorized persons within the area of the presence of an intruder.
The alarm panel may also send an alarm message to a central monitoring station. The central monitoring station may respond by summoning the police.
The alarm system may include one or more security cameras. The cameras may be located along the periphery of the secured area or may be located inside to detect intruders that have been able to defeat the physical barrier.
Well cameras work well, they often rely upon ambient lighting in order to detect intruders. In dark areas they may not function properly. Accordingly, a need exists for better methods of providing illumination for the operation of security cameras.